


Lady Jane is Coming

by sunshineflying



Series: A Song of Trash and Fire [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben also likes confusing his less intelligent almost-friends, Ben just likes making literary references, F/M, Hux definitely doesn't want kids, Jane Solo, Kidfic, M/M, Poe is really really good with kids, Rey is a glowing new mother, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/pseuds/sunshineflying
Summary: Hux and Poe get a call early in the morning, learning of the birth of their first niece. Poe, predictably, is extremely excited to meet the baby. Hux, also predictably, is not. But just like her mother, Jane Charlotte Solo has a way of winning over the hearts of every person she meets.Set three and a half years after the conclusion of A Song of Trash and Fire: Ben and Rey Make a Porno.





	Lady Jane is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much to everyone who has read this fic verse and indulged us with these ficlets. We hope you're enjoying the side stories that didn't make it into the fic itself, but still found a way to the page.

Hux had begun to really enjoy sleeping in. Now that he only worked as CFO for Ben’s bookstore - well, for as much as that position could suit a two-man business, anyway - Hux often got to work from home and set his own hours. He’d usually visit a coffee shop or occasionally actually go to the shop, but it was a small space and he didn’t like feeling crowded in or claustrophobic. Plus, he and Ben worked well together the less they had to see each other in person.

The even stranger effect of this new job was that Poe regularly woke up _before_ Hux, which used to never be the case.

On this particular chilly February morning, Poe had been up at the crack of dawn when his phone rang. Hux had no interest in knowing what the call was about, so he’d promptly rolled over and fallen back to sleep. But now he could hear Poe getting ready, and Poe was making no efforts to stay quiet like he usually did. 

“What do you want?” Hux grumbled into his pillow.

He rolled over, facing the general area of the ensuite bathroom door, though he didn’t yet open his eyes. “You awake?” Poe asked.

“I am now.”

Poe chuckled. He sounded nervous. Excited. Something had happened. 

“What’s got you so cheery?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Poe said, walking to the bed. He climbed up onto it, in the spot where he usually slept, and knelt until Hux opened his eyes. “Ben and Rey had their baby last night!”

Hux’s expression didn’t light up, he didn’t grin - nothing changed. He blinked a few times, and then closed his eyes again. Poe had roused Hux for _that_? “Hey, come on!” Poe protested. “This is exciting! The gang’s first baby!”

Annoyed, Hux released a groan into his pillow. “Let me guess. We’re supposed to get ready to go visit?”

“Yep! I was thinking we could stop on the way, get them a gift. I kept meaning to buy them something, but haven’t gotten around to it,” Poe rambled. He was clearly ecstatic about meeting the baby. It was no secret that Poe loved children.

“Fine.”

Hux buried his face in his pillow - the easiest sign of dismay he could do from where he lay on his stomach. He sighed heavily and knew there was no point in arguing with or trying to avoid this. They were going to meet a baby that day, no matter what Hux wanted. He braced his arms on the bed and pushed up, tucking his knees beneath him so he could sit up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned, and it was the picture of domesticity. Poe grinned.

“Babe, just indulge me and meet this baby, and maybe hold her, and I’ll never, ever ask you for kids of our own,” Poe promised.

Hux eyed him strangely. “We’d agreed we didn’t want children, anyway.”

“Yeah but like, I feel it necessary to extra promise that, because you know how I get around kids.”

He had a point there. Anytime they saw a child while out walking, or when a kid teetered into the store when Poe picked Hux up after a shift at Solo’s bookshop, he’d gush and smile and Hux was constantly filled with fear that Poe would change his mind about children. That he’d decide he did want one, after all, and it could be a make or break situation for their relationship.

“Get up, have a shower, let’s go,” Poe said.

Hux took his sweet time in the shower, and getting ready. It wasn’t that he wanted to completely rain on Ben and Rey’s parade, but he found it very difficult to get excited about the birth of a little human. They all looked like wrinkly aliens at first, anyway, and besides - the last time Hux had held a baby, the kid had turned out to be a half-brother he didn’t know about at his father’s funeral. He didn’t exactly have good, fond memories with babies.

Poe wandered into the bathroom once Hux had opened the door. Hux stood, combing his hair back, and Poe leaned against the doorframe watching him. “So. Ready to go? We just need to pick out a cute outfit or two for her, and then we go see her.”

Hux met Poe’s eyes through the mirror. “You know how I feel about babies.”

“I know that finding out the one baby you were convinced to hold turned out to be your secret half-brother was weird. I totally get that. But this is Ben and Rey’s baby,” Poe replied. “You have zero responsibility other than just not acting like a dick.”

Sighing, Hux set down his comb and turned to face Poe. “And if you decide you want a baby?”

“I won’t.”

“You’re sure?”

Poe chuckled and stepped closer to Hux. He put his hands on his hips and his warm eyes glanced up to lock with Hux’s icy blues. “I’m sure,” he insisted. “Why have babies when you can travel the world with your hot boyfriend, instead?”

The smallest of smiles played on Hux’s lips. “Alright.”

“What was that?” Poe teased. “Did you just say, ‘yes darling, you’re right’? Because I think that’s what I heard.”

Hux nudged at Poe’s shoulder, turning him around and pushing him out the door. “Ugh, stop that. Go!”

“What was that? Did you just say, ‘yes, let’s go meet this adorable little baby?’”

“ _Poe_ ,” Hux aimed a kick at Poe’s backside, urging him out of the bathroom.

Once in the car, Hux drove them away from his house - he refused to call it The Supremacy now, ever since he and Poe practically gutted the place the year prior, to renovate it so they could prepare to sell it now that Hux Senior had passed. They stopped at a Starbucks on the way, of course, ordering both of their usual drinks before going further into town.

He asked the GPS in his car to search for a baby clothing store, and it offered several suggestions. The first was a place called Born Yesterday, which, as the GPS informed them, carried high-end and designer baby clothing. “Perfect,” Hux responded.

“No way. Ben and Rey would never put their baby in designer stuff,” Poe argued rather passionately.

“Why does it matter?” Hux pressed the issue. “They probably wouldn’t know it was designer, anyway.”

Poe sighed. “They’ll know what brands are in their budget.”

“They’re too sensitive about money.”

Silence. Poe didn’t even bother to say anything back. The robotic GPS voice asked, “Would you like to route to Born Yesterday?”

“No,” Poe said curtly.

“Okay,” responded the GPS, “How about Baby Gap?”

Hux looked at Poe dryly, one eyebrow raised as they waited at a stop light. 

Sighing, Poe nodded, “Yes. Fine.” 

He knew that Baby Gap might even still be a bit too high end for what Rey would be comfortable with, but they’d just have to deal. It was Hux, after all. He had a certain sort of opinion as to where he’d shop and where he wouldn’t. And to be honest - Poe was more than a little shocked he’d consider spending that much money on clothing for the baby, anyway. The kid would outgrow it, poop on it, or puke on it within a few days.

Poe decided to keep that bit to himself, and just sipped at his tuxedo mocha as the GPS directed them into Philly and to the Baby Gap. 

Inside the store, Hux looked wildly uncomfortable. The sales associates smiled too much (according to Hux), made too many assumptions about their relationship (according to Hux), and seemed to think that they didn’t know what they were doing in a baby store (according to Poe). After Poe told the woman as kindly as he could that yes, he knew what size they needed and yes, he’d let her know if they had any questions, they were finally left alone.

“What about that?”

Hux pointed to a stuffed animal.

“Nah. Her crib’s already full of them. Finn beat you to that,” Poe replied.

After a huff, Hux looked at another shelf and pointed. “What about that?”

Poe chuckled. “They had a girl.”

“So?” Hux looked at Poe critically. “Just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean she has to wear pink. Or boys in blue.”

Surprised by how much Hux seemed to care about gender-associated colors, Poe nodded and conceded. “Alright. You wanna get her this, then?”

“It’s yellow. It’s neutral. And everything here matches and would make a complete set, making our job here quick and painless,” Hux responded.

Laughing, Poe nodded. “Alright, then.”

Rather quickly, because the sales associate was eyeing them up like she was about to swoop in to help again, Hux pulled four things from the same area on the shelf: a yellow onesie with elephants on the front, a yellow knit sweater with a hood adorned with little teddy bear ears, a knit beanie that also had teddy bear ears on it, and some little knit booties as well. It would make one full outfit, or could be mixed and matched, and Poe was rather impressed that Hux had taken the initiative to pick something out at all.

Maybe he cared a bit more than he was willing to let on.

From there, they loaded back up in the car, finished off their Starbucks, and drove the quick few blocks to Philadelphia Hospital to visit Rey and Ben and their new baby. Poe was itching to get there, his knee bouncing and the grin never leaving his face. Hux was, naturally, a little less eager, but wasn’t complaining anymore which was progress.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator into the birthing center, Hux pulled a face. “It smells weird.”

“Hospitals smell weird. It’s a thing,” Poe replied.

“But this floor especially.”

Chuckling, Poe patted Hux’s shoulder and said, “That’s the smell of new life.”

“Ugh.”

When they saw Han and Leia, they knew they were close. The two pointed Hux and Poe towards the correct room, and in far too short a time for Hux’s liking, they were walking through the doors into Rey’s room. 

She looked tired, but very, very happy. She’d already cleaned up, and it was an odd sight for both men to see her hair fully down and draped over her shoulders as she smiled at the little bundle in her arms. When she heard them, Rey looked up and her whole expression brightened. “Hi!” she smiled. “You came!”

“Of course we did!” Poe cheered, holding out his arms and unabashedly walking to the bed to very gently lean down and hug her.

“Oh my god, she’s beautiful,” Poe observed, looking awed. “She must take after her mom.”

Ben, who stood next to the bed the whole time but hadn’t been acknowledged yet, cleared his throat. Poe stood up, smirking, and said, “Hey, Ben. Good to see ya.”

Hux had entered further into the room, and he extended a hand to Ben cordially. “Congratulations.”

Surprised by the gesture, Ben reached out and took Hux’s hand, shaking it quickly. “Thanks.”

“What’s her name?” Poe interjected.

“Jane.”

Ben looked to Rey as she beamed down at her daughter. “Jane, huh?” Poe asked, leaning over to get a really good look at her. “That one of those book characters you like, Ben?”

“We chose the name because it’s very simple and classic. None of that weird spelling business,” Rey replied calmly. She was so _serene_. Hux marveled at her for it.

“So, she’s not named after Jane Austen or Jane Eyre or any of those?” Poe pressed.

Ben stood by the bedside - his usual place, these days - and didn’t say a word to confirm nor deny what Poe was asking. He looked _pleased_ , almost, that he’d gotten someone else thinking about literature. 

“Are there other Janes in literature?” Poe wondered aloud, his mind reeling now, just as Ben had intended.

As he really mulled it over and tried to figure it out, Rey giggled. She never tore her gaze away from Jane for more than a few moments. Hux took that opportunity to step in and put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “If you think any harder, you’re going to hurt yourself. Just give it up,” Hux advised. He glanced to Ben. “I have a feeling he wouldn’t tell you outright whether you guessed it or not.”

Ben looked amused, but his gaze was torn away quickly by the sound of Jane cooing sweetly, reminding everyone of her presence. “Hello sweetheart,” Rey said to her softly. “Yes, we know you’re here, don’t worry.”

She brushed her finger very gently down the side of Jane’s little face, smiling like she held the whole world in her arms. In Rey’s mind, she did. After a moment, Rey glanced up at Hux and Poe. “Would you like to hold her?”

“Absolutely,” Poe beamed.

He walked to the edge of the bed and leaned down. Rey winced ever so slightly as she sat up in bed to pass her daughter to Poe. He was so gentle, and his hands were practiced. If the short history of Poe that Hux knew was any indication, Poe had held a _lot_ of babies. 

She looked so tiny in his arms as he held her, and he grinned down at her in a way that made Hux’s stomach twist. Anytime Poe did this - held a child, looked so incredibly happy - Hux would worry that he’d change his mind. 

And fuck if Hux’s opinion on the matter of children didn’t tremble ever so slightly when Poe looked up at him across the room, beaming as he held this small little baby, and beckoned him over with a tip of his head. Slowly, Hux approached him, and as he gazed down at the blankets, he saw Jane’s little face appear. Her eyes were closed, her tiny fists balled up by her face, and the first thing he noticed was — 

“Ben, she’s got your ears.”

Really, it was a shame that Rey had taken Ben’s last name. Hux didn’t enjoy having to use first names. It encouraged a familiarity he wasn’t always comfortable with. 

“She does,” Rey agreed before Ben could jump to his own defense. “It’s cute.”

“Be nice,” Poe warned softly, gazing up at Hux through his eyelashes. His stupid eyelashes and his stupid eyes. Hux sighed. He had _no_ defenses, now.

Poe stepped closer, right in Hux’s space, his arm brushing Hux’s chest. In this position, face to face, the baby between them, Hux could literally just raise his arms into a cradle and he’d be holding her. 

“C’mon, say hello to your niece,” Poe coaxed.

Hux tilted his head, getting a good look at her face. He was taken aback when she started blinking and slowly opening her eyes to look up at them. She licked her lips and made a soft little grunt, and then blinked a few more times. “Hey, Jane,” said Poe, beaming at her.

She stretched out a little in his arms, and then let out a sigh of relief as she curled back in on herself, happy to be swaddled up in her blankets. “C’mon, Uncle Hux. Hold her.”

Poe glanced up, making eye contact with Hux, to see what he’d say to that. _Uncle Hux._ It was so weird. It certainly wasn’t a title he’d ever anticipated. Not one he’d ever _wanted_. But he supposed it was much better than being a father. Fewer responsibilities. Nearly no financial burden.

“You don’t have to,” Rey told him kindly. “But I bet she would love to meet you.”

“She’s too young to remember,” Hux argued, but there was no conviction behind his words.

“C’mon, babe,” whispered Poe.

Hux heaved a sigh, pretending to be put upon by the pressure, but in truth he… could do it. _Would_ do it. Just this once. Then she’d cry and he could argue his point once and for all that he and babies were not meant to get along.

Very slowly, Hux brought his arms up, cradling them beneath Poe’s. Gently, Poe rested Jane in Hux’s arms. Once he was sure Hux had a hold on her, Poe’s hands fell to Hux’s biceps, and he watched them for a moment. “I know how to hold a baby,” Hux retorted. “You don’t need to coddle me.”

“I’m just watching, babe.”

Usually Hux got irate when Poe called him babe around anyone, but in this particular instance, he’d let it go. Jane was watching him with big eyes, the same color as Rey’s, and she wasn’t crying. She was… content. Reluctantly, Poe let go of Hux and let the man have a moment with Jane all by himself. 

Hux could feel all eyes on him, and he sort of hated it. He might not like children but he wasn’t a _monster_. He wouldn’t purposely make her cry. Jane’s eyes fixed curiously on Hux but she never once showed any signs of fear or discomfort. She just lay there, gazing up at him, Hux occasionally looking back down at her when he wasn’t looking at Poe or Rey, or pointedly avoiding Ben’s overprotective gaze.

“She likes you,” Rey observed with a bright smile. As she spoke, Hux used one hand to very gently adjust the blankets over Jane’s tiny little body, covering her up just a bit more.

As he fished his phone out of his pocket, Poe asked, “Can I -”

“No.”

Rey chuckled. “We’ll get a photo eventually, don’t worry,” she reassured Poe.

Hux’s hardened gaze told her that no, they would not get a photo thank you very much, but then he turned his eyes back to Jane and was completely oblivious to Poe’s phone as he surreptitiously snapped a photo. A few moments later, Poe approached again, and when he looked down, he was surprised. “She’s asleep.”

“You got her to fall asleep!?” Ben asked, almost hurt by the revelation.

Once again, Rey was smiling and laughing a little. “Ben couldn’t get her to sleep earlier,” she explained. “But he’ll learn.” She looked up at Ben, her expression gentle. “She’s had a very long day of meeting new people, I’m sure she’s much more exhausted now than she was earlier.”

“Don’t look at me like that,” Hux snipped at Ben. “I don’t know how I did it. Do you want her back?”

“Hey, I want more time with her,” Poe said, swooping in to take the baby back.

He kept his eyes trained on Hux for a moment, noticing the way that, as unexpected as it may be, Hux didn’t seem to want to give her up. Interesting. “Boys, calm down,” Rey instructed. 

She leaned back against her pillows and let her eyes blink closed for a moment. That distracted Ben. He stepped closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face, making sure she was alright. Rey was just exhausted, but it was nice having Ben’s attention on her for a moment, now that the baby was in good hands.

Eyes still closed, Rey smiled to herself. _The baby was in good hands_ , she’d just thought as Armitage Hux held her. Words she never thought she’d think.

Hux took a deep breath and watched Jane as she slept. Her little mouth was so pink, and her tiny fists stayed balled up by her face, but she’d trusted him enough to fall asleep just like that. Hux didn’t know how to process that information. Poe stepped closer again, having secretly snuck another photo as Hux had taken in the sight of his first niece. Very gently, Hux reached up, sliding her little knit hat further onto her head where it had been slipping off. She didn’t even blink awake. 

It was a new level of trust Hux didn’t know how to comprehend.

Now at his side, Poe slid an arm around Hux’s waist and peered down at the baby. “Isn’t she cute?” Poe whispered.

Hux glanced to Poe out of the corner of his eye, and then back to Jane. “She’s lucky she got most of her mother’s genes,” Hux muttered back. "Aren't you, Lady Jane?"

It probably wasn’t polite, but Poe definitely chuckled at that. Thankfully, Ben and Rey hadn’t heard. “You’re gonna be her favorite,” Poe observed. “I can already tell.”

“If you think I’m going to hold her again —”

“— then I am absolutely right, aren’t I?”

Pursing his lips, Hux didn’t answer. He wanted to say no, that Poe was very, very wrong, but he couldn’t. Because Jane was exceeding his expectations. She was calm and quiet and seemed to trust him. It was foolish, but she was a baby. She didn’t yet know any better.

Besides. Hux felt a bit of satisfaction knowing she’d slept for him before she’d slept for Ben. The thought of Ben dealing with a crying infant for half a night while Hux slept soundly was incredibly gratifying, and was a fact he would remind Ben of for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at armltagehux on Tumblr.


End file.
